Songfic  If it kills me by Jason Mraz
by finatic
Summary: oneshot songfic about harry and ginny


hello! k i decided to do another story. this time a songfic and my own original. thought with my own brain (: just a simple one shot. the song is ' if it kills me by jason mraz' review pls!

_Hello, tell me you know__  
><em>_Yeah, you figured me out__  
><em>_Something gave it away__  
><em>_It would be such a beautiful moment__  
><em>_To see the look on your face__  
><em>_To know that I know that you know now_

Harry Potter had just ended his fifth year and was spending his summer at the burrow. All the Weasley boys were currently swimming at the lake nearby. 'Hello Harry, how's things?' said Ginny Weasley. They were the only ones not swimming but sitting under the maple tree and talking. 'Hi Ginny, school's the usual you know, thinking about a girl blahblah. haha why arent you swimming with the rest?' Harry replied quickly changing the topic. Ginny then gave him a weird look before saying, ' oh you know, i rather talk to you. i need a break from those brothers of mine.'

_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking__  
><em>_You know nothing__  
><em>_Well you and I__  
><em>_Why, we go carrying on for hours on end__  
><em>_We get along much better__  
><em>_Than you and your boyfriend_

'Arrgh, i just cant stand him!' Ginny said storming into the common room. Harry, who happened to be the only one who had not gone to bed and was staring at the fireplace thinking about her, looked up. 'Dean? What did he do this time?' Harry asked. 'That blitering idiot keeps treating me like im weak or something. i mean really? He doesn't even let me carry my own books. For merlin sake, i only broke my wrist, not my whole hand.' Ginny huffed in annoyment. Harry then smiled to himself, shes just so cute he thought. 'Hey, relax. Fancy a late night trip to the kitchens?' He asked. Ginny immediately agreed and then headed down laughing and chatting as if the fight between Ginny and Dean did not occur.

_Well all I really wanna do is love you__  
><em>_A kind much closer than friends use__  
><em>_But I still can't say it after all we've been through__  
><em>_And all I really want from you is to feel me__  
><em>_As the feeling inside keeps building__  
><em>_And I will find a way to you if it kills me__  
><em>_If it kills me_

'Stay away from my girlfriend, Potter.' Dean threaten angrily,'Dont think i havn't noticed how you've been looking at her lately. Shove off, she's mine.' 'Don't worry, i wont,'Harry whispered before walking off towards the black lake, his heart breaking with every step.

_How long, can I go on like this,__  
><em>_Wishing to kiss you,__  
><em>_Before I rightly explode?__  
><em>_This double life I lead isn't healthy for me__  
><em>_In fact it makes me nervous__  
><em>_If I get caught I could be risking it all  
><em>_Cause maybe there's a lot that I miss  
><em>_In case I'm wrong_

Harry and Ginny were the only ones sitting by the black lake, legs dipping in to enjoy the were chatting merrily about quidditch while the wind blew her hair into her face. Harry then reached out to sweep her hair behind her ears and they both stopped talking, Harry's face was only inches from Ginny's. She closed her eyes, expecting a kiss. However, Harry abrutly pulled back with a glaced look on his face and said,'I..I..I got to go. Ron's waiting for me.' and with that, Harry ran, not stopping until he reached an empty classroom.. 

_If I should be so bold__  
><em>_I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand__  
><em>_I'd tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man__  
><em>_But I never said I would__  
><em>_I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again_

Few weeks after that incident, Ginny and Dean broke up. Harry kept telling himself that this was a sign, that maybe, he should tell Ginny how he feels about her. But, Harry just didn't have the courage.

_All I really wanna do is love you__  
><em>_A kind much closer than friends use__  
><em>_But I still can't say it after all we've been through__  
><em>_And all I really want from you is to feel me__  
><em>_As the feeling inside keeps building__  
><em>_And I will find a way to you if it kills me__  
><em>_If it kills me__  
><em>_If it kills me__  
><em>_I think it might kill me_

And as Harry prepares to disapparate from the burrow with Ron and Hermione, he chances one more glance at Ginny. He sees her heartbroken face moments before he disappears into thin air and his own heart breaks into a million pieces, thinking about how he may never see her again, and how this feeling will kill him.

_And all I really want from you is to feel me__  
><em>_Yeah, the feeling inside keeps building__  
><em>_I'll find a way to you if it kills me__  
><em>_If it kills me__  
><em>_It might kill me_


End file.
